1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the duplication of keys; and, more particularly, to key decoding and duplicating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the key art that keys of one type of manufacture are coded in a predetermined manner. That is, such keys of the type having a plurality of spaced notches of varying depths and spacing therebetween are coded to a predetermined coded depth and spacing therebetween by the manufacturer thereof. This information is generally available to those in the key duplicating trade. In certain instances, such keys have indicia thereon indicating the code of the key. However, it is not desirable to have such information on keys for security reasons or the like. In addition, the notches cut into such keys have differing angles of cut. There is thus a need for means for quickly and easily decoding such keys and determining the angle of cut so that duplicates may be made therefrom.
Another problem is that the key it is desired to duplicate may already be a duplicate key. That is, it may be a duplicate of an original key, a duplicate of a preceding duplicate key, etc.. During previous duplications, tolerances added during the duplicating process may have introduced deviations into the duplicated key whereby it does not exactly fit into the lock for which the key was made. There is thus a need for means that gives a quick and easily approximation of the original coded depth and spacing of the key being duplicated so that, when the key is duplicated, it may be duplicated in a manner more closely approximating the original key.
Finally, once such a key is decoded, there is a need for using such information to duplicate the decoded key on a blank key. Such duplicate key must be cut in a manner whereby the notches cut therein are spaced and of a depth corresponding to the predetermined coded depth and spacing of the original key.
The same angle of cut as in the key being duplicated must be made on the blank key. There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus for quickly and easily duplicating a key once that key is decoded.